


morning sunshine

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Tiny Dan Universe [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Bruises, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, Dom/sub, Grinding, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Wet Dream, cock whipping, small dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: In the same ‘universe’ as Tiny Dan, where Dan have a wet dream and grinds on Phil and gets punished.





	morning sunshine

Dan woke up with his cock hard and erect, grinding into Phils hips. Heat coursing through him, shocking his veins with ever rough grind. He’s breathing heavily, mind still covered with sleepy pleasure. Head tucked under Phils chin, fists gripping his sides, pushing harder and harder into the pleasure.

“humm, horny aren’t you?” Phil husky voices rumbles, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. Phil woke up before Dan did, he was watching with fascination as Dans little cock got harder and harder, rutting faster and faster. He always loves to watch how fast Dan gets flustered, loves to watch his dick grow from pathetic to tiny. That’s ones thing that gets Phil going more then anything else, small little dicks that shouldn’t even be classify as dicks. Phil loves how small Dan is in general actually, how his hands fit around Dans waste perfectly, how easy it is to lift him up, how two if his fingers are bigger then the thing Dan calls a cock. He loves Dans body. Dans body just sets him on fire, makes him alive. 

Dan whines at Phils words, only now knowing that he was awake. Dan doesn’t know why he was so horny, all he knows is that he wants Phils hands on him now. Dan slides his hand down Phils body, feeling the soft hair on his chest and then his abs. He goes to grab Phils half hard cock but a rough hand grabs with wrist harshly. 

“I did not say you could touch, kitten.” Phils voice is angry, the type of angry that always leads to punishments. Phils mad that Dan actually tried to touch, he thought that he had trained him better then that. He leads Dans hand up to his chest, letting it rest beside his other hand. Dan look up with fear flickering in his eyes, and almost appearing golden from the sun streaming in through the window. He was so caught up with he pleasure he didn’t even think that he was breaking his daddy’s rules. Dan turned over with his hands resting on his back, each hand holding the opposite wrist, face buried in the mattress. His knees were bent leaving his ass on display, giving Phil access to punish him. 

“Now that is a good kitty. I’m going to punish you then I want you to go make me breakfast, okay sweet cheeks.” Phil wasn’t asking for conformation, he was telling Dan what exactly is going to happen. He was quite happy with how fast Dan got into position so,in return, he might take it a little bit easy. He puahes Dan’s knees farther apart so he could kneel behind him to get the perfect angle in order to teach Dan what happens when toys touch other peoples stuff. 

“What did you do wrong?” Phil punctuates this question with a hard hit to Dans ass. He watched Dans cheeks jiggle from the force of the hit. He loves how his whole hands fit around Dans ass cheeks perfectly, as if his hand was made to grab Dans ass. 

“I-I touched Daddy with…without his permis-ssion.” Dan stuttered, anxious for the next hit. His still hard cock was twitching with need, begging for contact, leaking pre-cum on the sheets with every hit. 

“And..?” Phils voice is taunting, waiting for Dan to get to wrong, the need to cause Dan pain growing. Phil could feel the nervousness rolling off him in waves as his brain scrapes for an answer. Phil relishes in the fear radiating Dan, causing him to want to inflict torturous pain- a sentiment shared by Dan. 

“I… I don’t know….” Dan whispers so quietly that Phil almost doesn’t hear it. Phil delivers another smack to his ass, even harder then the last hit. Dans breath catches as pain shoots through his spine and into his cock. 

“Well baby, my little kitty cat, you pushed these little hips” Phil punctuates his words by grabbing harshly at his hips and pulling them back to meet his hard cock, still clothed in his pj’s, “into my hip to give yourself pleasure. And what did daddy teach you about giving what I own pleasure?” Dan froze at Phils ice cold voice, freezing him to the bone, leaving him paralyzed. Phil loved the way that all Dans muscles tensed, knowing that he is in deep shit. 

“I’m so-o sor-ry daddy-y!” Dan wails trying to by pliant in Phils strong grip, trying to be as good as he can be to try and lessen his punishment. His mind stated to go into over drive, trying to think of what will be done to him. ‘Will it be a normal whipping with a belt? Maybe he’ll use the leather flogger like he did last time. Oh maybe he’ll try something different and make me cum in public, but that’s not much if a punishment I guess. He could have friends over to use me? No not likely, he doesn’t share toys. He could cage me? maybe even for days! Oh god what did I do!?’ Dans brain is shouting at him, screaming at what could happen. Dan starts to whimper not wanting to be punished, punishment means that he was bad, that he let Phil down. Tears start to leak out of Dans eyes dripping onto the bed below him. 

“Ssshhh kitty, its going to be okay, well for me it is. Actually I think I’ll quite enjoy this.” Phil laughs at the sob that his words rip from Dans throat. Phil gets off the bed and starts to dig through their big box of sex stuff in the closet. When Phil finally made a big enough pile of toys, and the like, to torture Dan with he got up and made his way to the bed, arms full. He lay everything at the foot of the bed, one by one. He was taking his time, trying to make the anticipation part of the punishment. 

Phil got the leather hand cuffs from his collection and roughly pulled Dans hands up and locked them to the head board. He then took rope and tied both of Dans legs to the under side of the bed, spreading his legs farther then is comfortable, making sure that he feels the burn of his muscles rejecting. Once Dans tied down Phil laughs loudly, taunting and degrading. Phil then grabs Dans, some how still hard cock, pulling it out from under him to stretch it comfortingly back between his legs; ready to be tortured by Phils sadistic hands.

“I think a good beating is in store don’t you horny thing?” Phil grabs the riding crop, his favourite to beat Dan with because of it small surface area, making every hit a bit more painful and accurate. The first hit is landed onto Dans tight hole, making him cry out and squirm about. His pathetic cock twitched at the pain now radiating from his, definitely bruised hole. Phil kept hot Dan, making sure to bruise up his whole body, thighs, back, ass. After he’s satisfied with his art work he lands one final hit to Dans leaking cock head. Dans screams louder then ever and cums on to the bed sheets. Phil sits there absolutely amazing at what he just saw. This definitely was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed and he was going to witness it again and again in his life time whether Dan liked it or not. 

“Now I did not say you could cum… but since that was so hot I guess I’ll let it go just this once.” Phil snakes his hand into his pj’s and starts to stroke himself with vigor. With his other hand he pushes his pj bottoms down his thighs so he can cum onto Dans back, marking him. Dan stays still as silent tears stream down his face, so relieved that he won’t be punished again. His whole body is stiff and soar, needing to stretch out. He feels hot cum spray onto his back and ass as Phil finishes with a grunt. He starts to be untied by Phils fast hands, feeling the ropes and cuffs falling away, setting him free. Once Phils done untying Dan he gathers all his supplies that he tied Dan up with and put them at the end of the bed again. Dan roles over and starts to stretch and move his body. He lays there a little bit before he looks up to see Phil staring at h expectantly. Suddenly he remembers what Phil said at the beginning of his punishment, he had to go and make breakfast now. His whole body screamed as he sat up, he just wanted to sleep and lay here.

“Thank you for teaching me a lesson, daddy. I promise not to do that again, ever.” Dans says as he moves to kneel on the bed, hissing as his sensitive skin touches the bed sheets. “I’ll go make you breakfast now daddy. Would you like eggs or pancakes?” Dan questions as he keeps his head down, not daring to make eye contact with Phil. 

“I’ll have the pancakes please, kitten” Phil gently says, very pleased that Dan remembered what he had said. He strokes Dans hair a couple times then turns as he walks out, going to the bathroom to shower. Dan watches him leave then slowly stands up, happy even though his ass is on fire, walking to make Phil pancakes and maybe convince him to cuddle after they eat.


End file.
